Various fasteners have of course been developed within the past several decades, and are of course well-known in the building industry, which have been specifically adapted for use in connection with the mounting of various objects or articles, such as, for example, pictures, mirrors, shelving, brackets, lighting fixtures, and the like, upon drywall structures. Typical fasteners of the aforenoted type are disclosed, for example, within U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,864 which issued on Nov. 26, 1991 to Dewey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,625 which issued on Jul. 22, 1986 to Ernst et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,873 which issued on May 22, 1984 to Barth. It has been recognized in the industry that toggle-bolt fasteners, such as, for example, those disclosed within the aforenoted patents issued to Dewey et al. and Barth, as opposed to the non-toggle, threaded fastener as disclosed within the patent issued to Ernst et al., are particularly desirable in view of the fact that as a result of the tightened engagement of the toggle members with respect to or upon the rear or inner side or surface portion of the drywall structure, enhanced pull-out resistance of the fastener, with respect to the drywall structure, can be in fact be achieved whereby relatively large amounts of weight can effectively be supported upon the drywall structure. While the aforenoted types of toggle-bolt fasteners, as disclosed within the patents issued to Dewey et al. and Barth, have of course been generally satisfactory from an overall operational point of view, such fasteners do in fact exhibit some operational deficiencies. For example, in connection with the toggle-bolt fastener as disclosed within the patent issued to Dewey et al., in view of the fact that the toggle member or toggle clamp is pivotally mounted upon the fastener body portion of the toggle fastener so as to be movable between its first or original, axially oriented, inoperative or non-deployed position, and its second, transversely oriented, deployed or operative position as a result of being biased to the deployed or operative position by means of the threaded screw fastener inserted into the fastener body portion of the toggle fastener, if the toggle fastener is desired to be removed from drywall structure, the toggle fastener is not provided with any means for effectively pivotally moving the toggle member or toggle clamp from its operative or deployed position back to its inoperative or non-deployed position. Accordingly, in order to in fact remove the toggle fastener from the drywall structure, the original hole or aperture, through which the toggle fastener was originally inserted during installation of the toggle fastener within the drywall structure, would have to be substantially enlarged thereby effectively damaging the drywall structure and rendering the same non-usable unless and until repairs were made to the drywall structure prior to the re-installation of the toggle fastener within the drywall structure. Similar structural and operational deficiencies are likewise characteristic of the toggle fastener as disclosed within the patent which was issued to Barth.
Alternatively, conventional or PRIOR ART toggle fasteners are also available wherein, if it is desired to remove the toggle fastener from its mounted disposition upon the drywall structure, the threaded screw fastener is able to be readily threadedly disengaged or separated from the toggle members or clamps. It is noted, however, that under such circumstances, the toggle members or clamps will fall behind the rear or inner side or surface portion of the drywall structure, and accordingly, if the toggle fastener is to be reused, new toggle members or toggle clamps must be operatively threadedly mated with the threaded screw fastener. Obviously, these circumstances or situations require a larger number of toggle members or toggle clamps, as considered with respect to the number of threaded screw fasteners, which together comprise a predetermined number of toggle fasteners.
Still further, as can also be appreciated from the disclosures contained within the patents issued to Dewey et al. and Barth, while both of the disclosed toggle fasteners comprise structural means integrally incorporated therein for achieving the pivotal movement of the toggle member or toggle clamp so as to be pivotally movable between their first or original, axially oriented, inoperative or non-deployed positions, and their second, transversely oriented, deployed or operative positions, as a result of being biased to the deployed or operative positions by means of the threaded screw fastener inserted into the fastener body portion of the toggle fastener, it sometimes happens that the threaded screw fastener does not always properly or accurately engage the toggle member or toggle clamp so as to in fact cause the proper or complete pivotal movement of the toggle member or toggle clamp from their first or original, axially oriented, inoperative or non-deployed positions to their second, transversely oriented, deployed or operative positions. Accordingly, when the threaded screw fastener is fully threadedly inserted or installed so as to securely mount the particular object or article, such as, for example, the picture, mirror, shelving, bracket, lighting fixture, or the like, upon the drywall structure, the toggle member or toggle clamp will not properly or securely engage the rear or inner side or surface portion of the drywall structure whereby, in turn, the particular object or article will not be securely mounted upon the drywall structure. Such an existing state of the toggle fastener, as mounted within the drywall structure, therefore defines, in turn, a precarious mounting condition for the particular article or object as mounted upon the drywall structure with the very real possibility, or probability, of the article or object becoming dislodged from its mounted state upon the drywall structure.